In recent years, in a field of display devices that perform image display, display devices (organic EL display devices) have been developed and commercialized that utilize, as light emitting elements, current drive optical elements such as organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements. The current drive optical elements change in light emission intensity in accordance with values of currents flowing therethrough. Unlike liquid crystal elements or some other elements, such optical elements are spontaneous light emitting elements, and do not have to be equipped with separate light sources (backlights). Accordingly, for example, the organic EL display devices have features such as high image visibility, low power consumption, and a high response speed of elements, as compared to liquid crystal display devices that involve the light sources.
In such display devices, for example, each pixel is constituted using a light emitting element and a drive transistor that supplies a current to the light emitting element. The drive transistor sometimes varies in characteristics for each pixel. In such cases, there is possibility of lowered image quality. For example, PTL 1 discloses a display device that makes a correction of variation in threshold voltages of the drive transistors every time a pixel voltage is written to pixels. The display device makes the correction simultaneously with respect to pixels that belong to a plurality of pixel lines.